dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Sera
} |name = Sera |image = Sera-romance.png |px = 270px |title = Friend |class = Rogue |specialization = Tempest |gender = Female |race = Elf |affiliation = Friends of Red Jenny Inquisition (conditional) |quests = A Friend of Red Jenny The Verchiel March A Woman Who Wants for Nothing |family = |voice = Robyn Addison |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition Heroes of Dragon Age }} Sera is an elven archer and companion in Dragon Age: Inquisition. She can be recruited during the quest A Friend of Red Jenny and is a potential romance option for a female Inquisitor. Background Sera is impulsive and reactionary, taking delight in humbling the established authority she views as arrogant and selfish. For her, it's not about what's right, it's about what's right now. She sees actions taken for the 'greater good' as just an excuse to hurt others who don't deserve it simply because it's easier. She was a member of the enigmatic group of rogues known as the Friends of Red Jenny, yet the coming of the Breach terrified her.Character Profile: Sera. Fortunately, Sera and her "friends" can be frightening, too, and if she needs to put an arrow through some baddies so regular people can sleep at night, so be it. Sera fights for those caught in the middle, but she also needs order restored. The world has to be normal so she can play. Sera was orphaned as a child in Denerim and was caught stealing at a young age. She remembers being from the Elven Alienage in Denerim as an infant, though Sera denies this and rejects the "arsehole" residents of the alienage as well as its "stupid" Vhenadahl, that so-called "real" elves always have and pray to. Dragon Age: Inquisition: Complete Sera/Dwarf Romance.... Lady Taraline Emmald, a sick and barren woman, took her in and became Sera's patron. When she died of sickness, well before the Blight, Sera inherited her estate, but rejected it and the fortune that came with it. Being raised by humans, as well as the psychological abuse faced during her time as Lady Emmald's ward, cemented a distinctly non-elven point of view and a disregard for elven culture in general.According to banter between Sera and Solas. Sera's skills as a rogue and archer are self-taught, not trained by others. Involvement Dragon Age: Inquisition Trespasser }} Two years after Corypheus' defeat, the Inquisitor can meet Sera before meeting the Exalted Council. She invites the Inquisitor to partake in playing some pranks on people by throwing pies at random passerby's faces. Afterwards, they discuss possible changes to the Inquisition once the Exalted Council is over and invites the Inquisitor to be a Red Jenny. When Maryden Halewell starts singing "Sera Was Never", Sera breaks her lute calling the song creepy. In the end Sera went back to her life as a Red Jenny. If Cassandra or Leliana is Divine, she offers the services of the Friends of Red Jenny to the Divine should the nobles get out of line. If not romanced, she has a romantic relationship with Dagna whom she affectionately nicknames "Widdle". }} Initial statistics Despite being an elf, Sera is "human-trained" rather than "elf-trained" for the purposes of what armor she can wear. She is the only companion with this quirk. Equipment Approval Sera was raised by humans and doesn't see herself as being particularly elven. Asking her about or supporting anything "elfy", such as elven heritage and the history of elves, will cause her to disapprove. She likes the world to be simple and believes most problems can be solved by fighting things out, but she is also frightened of magic and will disapprove of any actions supporting magic or mage freedom. Sera is not used to acceptance from others, which means that she is slow to trust and does not respond well to people questioning her motives or actions. Agreeing with her will give approval and disagreeing with/questioning her will give disapproval. Sera is unique amongst Inquisition's companions in that the amount of approval she gives may vary depending on the Inquisitor's race. Qunari will gain the most approval with her and elves will gain the least. Elves may also gain additional disapproval under certain circumstances. Romance The player can start flirting with Sera soon after recruiting her into their party. Upon welcoming her into the Inquisition, the player has the option to tell Sera that they think they'll like having her around and they hope she feels the same. If the Inquisitor is female, Sera will flirt back. She will also mention that she'll need to start calling the Inquisitor something other than "Herald". If a female Inquisitor has flirted with her at any point, Sera will approve if she's asked about herself. She will flirt back, saying "Oh, yeah? Interested, are you?" Although Sera's romance is available for all female Inquisitors, she will respond to the Inquisitor differently depending on their race and class. For instance, Sera expresses a particular fondness for female Qunari. (In her words, "Woof.") Alternatively, she has the hardest time opening up to a Dalish elf Inquisitor, due to her distaste of everything "elfy". Sera is also scared of magic and will express distaste about the Inquisitor's magic use if she is a mage, such as asking the Inquisitor to use less magic once they've chosen a specialisation, although the Inquisitor can gain approval by reassuring her that they'd never do anything to disappoint her. As the romance progresses, Sera will express that the Inquisitor is an exception to her beliefs about magic during party banter. After the Herald reaches Skyhold and is titled "Inquisitor", they can begin to pursue their romance with Sera more seriously. Sera will pull the player aside and congratulate them on their title, as well as express concern about The Elder One and what he means for her religious beliefs. During the conversation, she will say, "How pretty are you that I actually think this shite is possible?" If the Inquisitor flirts back, Sera will say that they should "see how things go" in terms of their relationship. After that, the Inquisitor is able to ask Sera at any time about where their relationship might be going. If Sera does not have high enough approval to pursue the relationship, she will continue to say that she needs to get to know the Inquisitor better. During this time, the Inquisitor can bring Sera along on missions in order to raise her approval. One opportunity for large amounts of approval comes after the completion of Sera's personal quest, when the Inquisitor can support Sera's actions or tell her that she caused too much harm. If the Inquisitor supports her, Sera will greatly approve and say that she is not used to "that acceptance thing you're doing". She'll say that the "Lady" Inquisitor is on her good side, and that she hopes that it lasts. As her approval improves, a cutscene will occur where Sera tells the Inquisitor that the Inquisition needs pranks. If the player takes part in each prank, Sera will slightly approve. At this point the Inquisitor should have enough approval to officially begin the relationship by asking about where their relationship is headed. This will prompt a cutscene where Sera will say that she's noticed the flirting and seen the looks that the Inquisitor has been giving her. She will tell the Inquisitor that she likes her and doesn't want to share her. The Inquisitor can choose to decline the romance during this conversation, officially begin the romance and leave to go have sex with Sera, or begin the romance but state that she wants to wait before they begin having sex together. Sera will also start calling the Inquisitor a random nickname during this conversation. If the Inquisitor responds negatively to the nickname, Sera will change it to a different random nickname, but she will only do this once. After the relationship officially begins, the Inquisitor is able to kiss Sera any time she wants to when she's in Skyhold. Once Sera's approval is high enough, there will be a cutscene where the player eats cookies on the roof with Sera. After this cutscene they are also able to spend time together on the roof at any time the player chooses. If the Inquisitor takes Sera adventuring, Sera will occasionally make passing references to their relationship during party banter, or make comments that prompt the Inquisitor to remark upon it. For example, Sera will propose a plan to Blackwall wherein she seduces a hypothetical man. The Inquisitor will object and Sera will then explain that at the point in the plan when the man proposes sleeping with her, Sera will tell him that she prefers his wife and then punch him in the face. Eventually, Sera will mention to the Inquisitor that she bought them a hat. While the hat ended up being stuffed with apples in an attempt to mock Corypheus, the gift begins to make the Inquisitor wonder if she should give Sera a gift in return to express her fondness. The quest A Woman Who Wants for Nothing will begin, and the Inquisitor must ask the other members of the Inquisition if they know what type of gift she can buy Sera. While most of the Inquisition will make negative comments about the Inquisitor romancing Sera in response, talking to everyone is the only way that the quest can be completed. Most companions will not have any suggestions, but Vivienne will sarcastically remark that the Inquisitor should just shave her pubic hair to say something crude. The Inquisitor can agree or decline. If the Inquisitor rejects the idea in conversation with Vivienne, Dorian will also suggest it. Regardless of the Inquisitor's choice, she will need to talk to Sera after she has finally talked to everyone else in the Inquisition. When the Inquisitor mentions that she asked everyone for a gift idea but has no idea what to get, Sera will respond gleefully pleased over the fact that the Inquisitor talked to anyone at all about their relationship. The fact that the Inquisitor told everyone that she's the Inquisitor's lover makes her delighted, and she claims it's the best gift ever. She pulls the Inquisitor to bed as thanks, and the screen will fade to black as they kiss. If the Inquisitor agreed to Vivienne's idea instead, a scene will show a naked Sera and Inquisitor in bed with Sera laughing in disbelief that the Inquisitor shaved something into her pubic hair. Sera will fall off of the bed in laughter and pull the Inquisitor down with her. After What Pride Had Wrought, Sera will comment that she believes everything in the temple was from demons, and not the elven gods. The inquisitor can say she disagrees, and if she is Dalish, she can remind Sera that she believes in the Creators. This will result in a fight, where the relationship will end, (with Sera saying she should have known she wasn't "elfy enough" for the Inquisitor) or the player can agree to Sera's request to say she was "just kidding" about her religious beliefs, continuing the relationship. Sera will disapprove if other races say "But it's important" or "I've said I'm not her Herald", but she will only end a relationship with an elf. When the Inquisitor approaches Sera later in the game, she will angrily tell the Inquisitor to leave her alone before attempting to storm off. The Inquisitor will follow Sera, demanding to know what she did wrong. Sera will say that she had a dream where the Inquisitor died. She claims that dreams show stuff that she doesn't want to think about. She will spend some time yelling at the Inquisitor about things in their relationship that piss her off, but she will gradually imply that she's actually angry about the fact that she's falling in love with the Inquisitor. The Inquisitor can point this out to her, or end their romance then. If the Inquisitor points out Sera's overuse of the word "love" in her angry rant, and tells Sera that she loves her back, Sera will respond by angrily tackling the Inquisitor around the waist as the screen fades to black. There will be a short scene afterwards where the Inquisitor and Sera are drinking together as says, "We really need a bigger gap between fighting and kissing." The Inquisitor can continue to see romantic cutscenes and conversations throughout the rest of the game. After the Inquisitor defeats the Elder One, Sera will join the Inquisitor in her chambers when the Inquisition celebrates at Skyhold. Sera will confess how much she loves the Inquisitor's ability to stay herself despite all of the "Herald" stuff, and she can't wait to continue to stay by the Inquisitor's side. The two of them will walk out on to the balcony, looking over the beautiful landscape together as the scene fades to black and the credits roll (closing on a suggestion from Sera to push the bed off the balcony to see what happens). Quotes ]] * ''(When meeting the Inquisitor for the first time.) "The important thing is: you glow. You're the Herald thingy?" * (While removing an arrow from the aforementioned noble's head.) "Blah, blah, blah! Obey me! Arrow in my face!" * (Dealing with Lord Pel Harmond of Verchiel.) "Mother pusbucket frigging bastard shitebag pissface! Eat it, you lop-eared, son of an arse-nut rot-suck piece of...ugh!" * "Someone little always hates someone big. And unless you don't eat, sleep, or piss, you're never far from someone little." * "If you don't listen down here too, you risk your breeches." * "Rich tits always try for more than they deserve." * "Watch out, yeah? The hole in the sky didn't start their war. Stupid people did that." * "I just... I've got all this Chantry stuff in my head, and it makes sense, right? But it's... fuzzy. I want to see if it's all really real. I just don't know if I want to really know." Trivia * Sera was written by Lukas Kristjanson. * Although Sera is an elf, she is not elf-trained and thus cannot equip any equipment which requires that trait. * Sera is the first female companion who is an exclusive romance option for a female protagonist in the Dragon Age series. * While a male Inquisitor can't romance Sera, they can flirt with her and do some pranks with her around Skyhold. * She is described as "The Wildcard" in the promotional materials. * In early concept art and gameplay videos she was shown with much longer hair down to her shoulders. * Mary Kirby describes her as Tequila and Skittles. * Sera cut her hair with a knife because it got in her eyes,Sera Character Kit which is why it looks uneven. * Sera is described as being kind of nuts and probably best defined by her contempt of bigwigs.Lazygamer.net - a UK issue of PC Gamer * Sera's greatest fear is nothingness. * Sera can tell the Inquisitor that she has played with a small painted box as a child when she lived in Denerim. It's possible that it was the same box the Warden steals for the Friends of Red Jenny from First Enchanter Irving's office. * Sera is a head taller than all other elves in-game. * According to banter with Solas, Sera appears to have occasional flashes of the uncanny sensitivity to magical or supernatural effects that is part of being elven, in spite of her disdain for acting "elfy."A dialogue between Sera and Solas will mention feeling very "shaky" and strange, accompanied with déjà vu. Similarly, when prompted by Solas she mentions seeing strange things "beyond" the Breach. ** Unused data in the game suggested this may have been expanded on for her specialization class, but was later changed to the Alchemy-based Tempest class she has in the final version. Codex entries Gallery Concept art= Seraconcept.jpg|Concept art Inquisition Sera concept 4.png|Sera concept art Inquisition Sera concept 5.png|Sera concept art Inquisition Sera concept 6.png|Sera concept art Inquisition Sera concept 7.png|Sera concept art |-| Promotional= Sera poster.jpg|Promotional CG Serareveal.jpg|E3 2014 promotional image Sera the wildcard.jpg|Sera "The Wildcard" SeraTEoT.jpg|Sera in the Enemy of Thedas trailer Sera Xmas Art.jpg|Promotional artwork of Sera for Winter Solstice Red Jenny Sera.png|Promotional Artwork of Red Jenny Sera for Heroes of Dragon Age |-| Other= External links * Sera Character Kit References pl:Seraru:Сэра Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition companions Category:Elves Category:Inquisition members Category:Rogues Category:Love interests Category:Fereldans Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters